


crimson

by Robinsnose



Series: rare pairs ( mainly cross overs ) 😝 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Damian is 19, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is Hyacinth Potter, Hyacinth/Harry is 19 too but has been training in a different realm for like a hundred years, Master of Death Harry Potter, Red-Haired Harry Potter, at the end hyacinth kills Thanos but not explicitly, basically just enjoy it, make also make a fic for that, might eventually make a series, or whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsnose/pseuds/Robinsnose
Summary: zatanna introduces her honorary little sister mid battle to her friends, damian is smitten the second this girl with blood red hair mutters ‘crucio’ and suddenly all the monsters in the vicinity are on the ground screaming.
Relationships: Background Dick Grayson/Redheads, Female Harry Potter/Damian Wayne, Harry Potter & Bruce Wayne, Harry Potter & Damian Wayne, Harry Potter & Death, Harry Potter & Dick Grayson, Harry Potter & Jason Todd, Harry Potter & Tim Drake, Harry Potter & Zatanna Zatara, Harry Potter/Damian Wayne, Hyacinth Potter/Damian Wayne
Series: rare pairs ( mainly cross overs ) 😝 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870393
Comments: 9
Kudos: 349





	crimson

**Author's Note:**

> um basically I really like crossovers and theres like,, only one Damian + Harry fic. If you have any recs for good fics about Harry + Batfam comment it I’m begging 😙 xx might make this into a series later since I have ideas, but for now it’s just a mini fic cause I have 827373 other books to work on, also I made this in like 30 minutes enjoy xoxo mwah

The battle’s end is obvious from here. The alien creatures who swarmed Earth out of nowhere are absolutely going to win. Almost every hero fighting is down for the count, and the ones left hide for safety on the verge of passing out. Zatanna bites her lip and looks out from the barricaded safety area, thinking. When the bang of a creature hitting the wall of rocks echoes through the area, she rubs at her wrist. A triangle, line, and circle are inked into her skin. As she rubs it, it glows an acidic green color before fading back to black. She sighs in relief, a savior is on her way. 

“Everyone, i’d like you to meet my honorary baby sis, and our only chance of winning right now.” Zatanna says, both to the coms Incase anyone is out there, and the heroes who have managed to make it into the small safe space. She’s out of breath and has to gasp the words out, but it’s worth it as soon as a figure made of black smoke forms in front of her. “Hyacinth Potter.” 

The teenage girl that is shown when the smoke clears doesn’t look that strong, or like anything that’ll exactly help them win this fight. For a second, Damian doubts Zatanna. That is, until the crimson-haired girl looks around and scowls at the visible creatures, eyes glowing a poisonous green. 

Damian pauses, he’d never seen eyes more green and toxic than his and Jason’s, yet here this girl is. She’s about the same age as him, nineteen, and looks like she’s been fighting her whole life. He can relate. 

“Do they have pain receptors?” She calmly asks. Her accent is glaringly obvious, tinted with an unidentifiable tone. Zatanna nods quick, throwing a quick ‘ezeerf!’ to a creature that’d broken through the heroes’ safe space. The being freezes mid air and Hyacinth glares at it. She hums after a minute. “Crucio.” She drawls out, like she’s testing the word out. The creature visibly shakes and screams in pain. Strange liquid drips out of its eyes, tears.

“Close your eyes for a second, won’t you, darlings?” Hyacinth smirks. She brushes some hair out of her face and closes her eyes, focusing on something unknown. Damian looks over her face once more and listens to her command. He reaches out with his ears, and can hear the tiny sound of sizzling, as well as the fight going on around them. The wind picks up suddenly, but nothing moves. The room gets colder. “Do I have enough?” Hyacinth asks. Damian feels like scoffing, is she talking to herself now? Then, a scratchy deep voice responds. 

“You know you do, woman. Get on with it. You lot can open your eyes now, just so you know.” Damian’s eyes snap open, and he almost recoils when faced with a large figure, covered in a black cloak. All that’s being shown is the figure’s face and arms, made up of bones. Their face is a long dark skull, and their silhouette is bone thin, spine sticking out in spikes through their cloak. The empty sockets where eyes would be are filled with two spots of a bright light. 

“Would you like to, alongside me?” Hyacinth chuckles. The cloaked figure hums. 

“You are mere days from completing this. Do not be lazy now.” 

“Ugh, fine. Oh, by the way, this is Death.” Hyacinth faces everyone. She grins dangerously. “They’re my bitch.” Death immediately sighs and shakes their head in shame. They whack Hyacinth’s head gently. The grinning girl laughs it off and skips her way to where a bunch of rocks are barricading the group in. Without it, the monsters outside can come in, and Hyacinth just flicks her wrist to move it. Damian would actually like to speak with her more. She seems interesting, and not as.. irritating as others. It is certainly worrying that she has Death, if that is true, as her, ehm, ‘bitch’, however. 

Hyacinth breathes in a lungful of air and holds it in, lifting her arms up. Death, from next to her, rolls their shining eyes (orbs?). 

“Stop being dramatic, child, you’ve done this multiple times.” Hyacinth huffs and glares at Death, stomping her foot. She crosses her arms with a frown. 

“I wanted to look cool!” 

“Guaranteed, you will look that way without being an actress.” 

“Ughhh, fine.” The red-head lifts one hand mid air and lazily motions around. “Crucio.” She grumpily mumbles. Right after, all of the creatures drop to the ground screeching and crying. They shake in pain and fear, clawing at their skin. Some claw so hard that they start bleeding out. 

Damian thinks he’s in love. 

He stares in awe. It might seem unusual, but it was actually common in his area of living. People who can single handedly torture hundreds of ugly alien monsters in a mere second are really attractive to him. More commonly said, badass people are hot. 

“Should I, like, kill them? Or are you guys not into that?” Death sighs again. Hyacinth words it like she’s negotiating about kinks or something. “Do I just... make them go away? Or...” 

Damian wants to tell her to kill them, and see if she really is that powerful. Strong enough to flick her wrist and have them all writhing in place, crying out in pain. Strong enough to make him bow down.Strong enough to... Instead, he clears his throat and lets Zatanna answer. 

“I’ll just lock em up in their planet, don’t feel like committing mass murder right now. Maybe later.” Hyacinth jokes. Zatanna huffs in amusement and nods. The witch turns around and giggles at the sight of Death pushing a long finger against one recovered creature’s forehead. The monster was running towards Hyacinth but is now running in place. “They’re kinda cute, honestly. I’ll see you in a second.” She disappears with a quiet crack, along with all the aliens.

“Who the fuck was that?” Jason exclaims, arms open. “Why couldn’t we have called her earlier?” 

Zatanna sighs. “She’s still training, but thankfully shes about to complete it. She has a lot going on. I’m grateful she was even able to come.” 

“Training for what? She’s awesome!” Garfield smiles. Bart looks like he’s about to explode with giddiness, and keeps glancing at Damian every few seconds. 

“The girl completes her training in three days to become the official Master of Death.” Death joins the conversation. Their voice makes everyone wince. It sounds like ten forks scraping a glass plate. “Then, her schedule will be more... fluid.” 

“How come?” Damian speaks up. He feels his family’s eyes on him. He isn’t one to speak at all, nonetheless with strangers. Death stares at him. 

“You..” They trail off, pointing at Damian’s heart. “Oh. Interesting. To answer your question, training to be Master includes learning every piece of magic. She’s had to stretch and bend her magic until it’s breaking point, and even past that. Being Master is easy once you accomplish those feats. Mainly just balancing the universe. Time is a construct.” 

Damian hums at the information, remembering it in case he actually does like Hyacinth Potter as a person. Right now, she is simply attractive, but she may be a childish spoiled brat. 

“There.. is an imbalance.” Death exhales sharply. It’s sudden, and Zatanna whips her head up to look them in the eye. 

“What type of imbalance?” She worriedly asks. Death shakes their head calmly. 

“It was fixed in a snap, not to worry. Hyacinth will be arriving...” A quiet crack is heard again and the disgruntled girl pops out of nowhere. “Now.” 

“Death, you will not believe the absolute shit I just went through!” Hyacinth groans. She wipes blood off of her hand. It’s mixed with purple sludge. Damian zeroes in on the way she gently licks her split lip. It’s already healing up. He sighs, and straightens up when he hears the guffaw of Timothy come from next to him. 

“Like father, like son.” He whispers in disbelief. Jason chokes on his laughter. 

“Excuse me?” Damian glares. Timothy grins sharply. 

“I guess falling for redheads is a shared trait.” He motions between Damian and Dick, who is blushing. “I’d say it runs in the family, but it’s like, just you two. And you’re not even blood related.” 

Damian clicks his tongue disapprovingly. Drake is an idiot.


End file.
